Ménage à trois
by nic98ole
Summary: "James, we're family! Family shares! And sharing is caring," Ricky exclaimed with a toothy smile and lick of the lips while James only gulped. He knew that, just didn't think his boyfriend was on that list. Kames smut featuring Ricky Adams. Or in other words, PWP.


_This is a really dumb oneshot, idk I'm sorry._

* * *

If there was anything James remotely hated with a burning passion, it was family reunions. He just hated everything about it, the fake clenched smiles and the nosy family members prying about who he was seeing, what he was doing, basically everything they _really _didn't give a shit about but only asked because hey they were family and family is _supposed _to care. James didn't, hell he would have ignored the invite his mother sent him for the little get together they were having in about three weeks if Kendall didn't decide to stick his nose into James' business yet again.

But, that was just one of the things he loved about his blond boyfriend.

It was about three days after his mother sent him the invite, James sprawled out on the couch in their little apartment flat when Kendall came walking in, invite between his long fingers.

"Are you going to respond to this or not?" Kendall asked and raised the invite up for James to see, the brunet giving his boyfriend a lazy look over. Kendall was wearing James' clothes, fitting just a bit too big on his slimmer frame and was just enough to make James feel a tingle in his gray sweats.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate them."

"Shut up, no you don't," Kendall said with a frown and James rolled his eyes. "James, come on. Don't you think this would be a nice way to introduce me to all of your family?"

"They already know about you. Once I told my mom, _all _the Diamond members found out about you," James replied. And besides, James wasn't even sure if he wanted to introduce the guy that his family had so eloquently put it 'been buttfucking'. Kendall gave a pout, twirling the invite in between his fingers.

"I still want us to go. James, don't you want an actual _relationship_ with your family? I mean, what if we get in a hard time and we need their help? _Or _you get into an accident and need a vital organ that I can't give you?"

"Don't we have something planned that day anyways?" James asked with a groan.

"Like what?"

"Fucking?"

Kendall frowned and James gave a shrug. "I'd rather have a day of fucking than a day with the family."

"Too bad, we're going."

"Kendall, I'm _not _going to respond back."

"I know. That's why I already called Brooke and said we're coming," Kendall said simply and flicked the invite down onto the coffee table in front of the TV. James' eyes widened, the brunet stumbling to get onto his feet and follow Kendall into the kitchen as the blond opened the fridge.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Because whatever animosity you have towards your family, you need to get over it."

"I'm not going, you can't make me," James said sternly and Kendall paused in his search through the fridge. He turned, sultry little twinkle in his bottle green eyes as he kicked the door shut behind him. "What if I make an offer that you can't refuse?" Kendall asked lightly and James raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me Don Knight, and I'll think about it," James said and Kendall smiled. He stepped forward, letting his fingers brush against the front of James' sweats. The brunet gave a shuddered breath, Kendall's fingers squeezing around James' slowly hardening length.

"If you promise to be a good boy at the reunion, when we get back to our hotel room I'll give you a special little treat. All night long," Kendall whispered before leaning forward and letting the tip of his tongue lick over James' lips. James growled, pulling Kendall more flush against his body.

"Little extortionist, aren't you?"

"Mmm-hmm," Kendall said playfully and squeezed James' cock even harder. James gave a grunt and Kendall smiled. "Good behavior, got it?"

"You're _so _lucky you're hot."

"I know. Now I'm leaving cause I need to pick out our suits," Kendall replied and James' eyes widened.

"_Suits?_"

* * *

Three weeks came _far _more quicker than James would have liked, him and Kendall driving up to the banquet hall dressed in black suits. James didn't like having to get out of the car and drag his feet into the building, didn't like it the moment he and his boyfriend walked into the hall with his arm around Kendall's slim waist twenty sets of eyes were watching them. Half of him was just contemplating the idea of faking sick and maybe working himself up to vomit, after all they _did _come and Kendall can't deny him his prize for behaving. James was sure he'd do _anything _if it'd get him out of all the awkward hugs and stiff conversation.

He felt a nudge in his side about twenty minutes in, looking over to see Kendall giving him a glare. "Would it kill you to smile?"

"It depends. If I die, will we leave?"

"James-"

"Hey there, Jamie~" A cool voice responded before Kendall could get in his scolding, and by the way the blond's eyes widened in shock, James just knew_ exactly _who the voice belonged to. James turned around, his cousin's eyes shaded by a pair of obnoxious aviator shades and wearing a far too expensive suit for James' pockets. His cousin smiled, taking off the shades before throwing a flirty wink to the still struck blond. "Not going to introduce me to your date?"

"There's. . ._two _of you?!" Kendall exclaimed, James' cousin taking a seat regardless of the glare James was giving him.

"Two nothing, Green Eyes. It's just those strong Diamond genes at work."

"_Very _strong," Kendall said and James' cousin stuck his hand out, devilishly lustful grin on his thin lips.

"Ricky Adams, _the _Ricky Adams."

"_Oh!_ From 'See Dad Run', right? I _loved_ that show when I was little. James, I-"

"I know, I don't like to talk about it," James said with a steely glare and Ricky gave James a pout, slinging an arm around the back of Kendall's chair.

"James has always been jealous of me. Not like everyone could be happy about having a star in the family that takes all the attention," Ricky said with a laugh and Kendall gave an uneasy smile, eyes flickering over to James' face. "But enough about me, what's your name Green Eyes?"

"Kendall. _My _boyfriend," James hissed and Ricky raised an eyebrow before letting his other hand move to gently let fingers run over the back of Kendall's hand.

"Kendall~" He let the name roll of the back of his tongue and purred. "Sexy name for such a sexy blond-"

"Don't you have somewhere to be Ricky? Like _not _here?" James snapped and Ricky looked back over at James with a bored eyeroll.

"No. I'm just being hospitable. Unlike _some _people, how long has it been since you shown up to a family event besides a funeral?" Ricky asked with a raised eyebrow and James pursed his lips. His cousin smiled before looking back at Kendall, leaning in close til his lips were barely against Kendall's ear. "I'll see you around, Kendall~"

Kendall blushed, putting both hands underneath the table as Ricky got up from his seat. He gave Kendall and James a wink before slipping back on his aviator shades and strolled away, James barely waiting for Ricky to get out of earshot. "_God_, that's why I hate family reunions!"

"I can't believe there's _two _of you," Kendall murmured and James rolled his eyes.

"We're nothing alike, babe. It's just genes."

"But there's _two _of you." James knew that twinkle in Kendall's eyes. It was of curiosity, of gears turning in the blond's head and from the way Kendall gave a subtle lick of his lips, James wasn't sure if he liked what Kendall was thinking about. "Exactly. . .how much of your Diamond genes is mirrored?"

"What are you asking?"

"Nothing. I'll just go and mingle since _you _won't," Kendall said, the twinkle in his eye replaced with a glare that _clearly _said James wasn't going to be getting any tonight. The blond got up, moving to the table where James' mother was sitting at. The brunet groaned, slouching in his seat as he glanced over his shoulder at Ricky fake laughing from a joke Uncle Ted just told. His cousin glanced over, smirk over his face and James growled, turning back around with a 'hmph!' and crossed his arms. He wasn't going to be bothered by this, not at all. Kendall won't even remember what happened and they'll have their fuck before getting the heck out of here and back home.

"What's up, cousin?"

"Leave me alone, Ricky," James said in an annoyed tone, seeing a slice of cake being set in front of him.

"Come on, cuz. Don't be like that, I thought we were buds," Ricky said in a sly voice, sitting down beside him with a glass of wine. James didn't try to look over at him and heard Ricky chuckle. "Let me guess, Green Eyes over there not giving any nookie for tonight?"

James' cheeks heated red against his best wishes and Ricky laughed. "Thought so!"

"Look, just shut up. I already know everyone here thinks we're just going to fuck like rabbits once this is over," James said and rubbed his forehead. "I just want to get out of here, I should have never let him talked me into this."

"Because he promised you a piece of ass, huh? You don't have to lie to me, Jamie," Ricky said with a smile and James growled. He licked his lips, throwing an arm around the back of James' chair. "How about I help you out a bit? Green Eyes just wants you to be civil with family, right? So I just sit here and laugh and smile and pat each other on the back, look like we're having a great time."

". . .And what do you want?" Because let's face it, it wasn't Diamond blood to do things without expecting _something _in return. Ricky smiled.

"You let me in on fucking Green Eyes."

"_Are you out of your mind?!_" James exclaimed, a little bit too loud and slammed a hand over his mouth. No one noticed his outburst thank goodness, but his face was a little bit too hot and Ricky was smiling just a little bit too lustfully in Kendall's direction. "He's _my _boyfriend, where in your mind did you think I'd be okay with _you _fucking him?"

"James, come on. You haven't noticed that little twinkle in his eyes at there being _two _of us?"

"We're not clones, Ricky."

"But he thinks its hot," Ricky said with a smile. "If he turns down fucking you, I don't think he'll turn down fucking us _both_. You should take it as a compliment, he's _so _slutty for cock that he'll even have one identical to yours."

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about," James said with a frown and Ricky cocked his head to the side.

"Imagine it, Jamie. Green Eyes on his knees, sucking your dick with me plowing in him from behind. Don't you want to see how far your boyfriend could be pushed? How needy he could get for _both _of us? How hot he'd look like with two loads on that pretty little face?" And the more that James thought about it, Kendall on his knees with mouth wide open, Ricky and James on the side of him jerking off until the blond's face was covered in semen _was _pretty fucking hot. And the part of Kendall sucking him off while Ricky fucked him.

Come to think of it, James was always curious about double penetration, but never brought it up since he was for sure that'd be asking for a bitch slap from Kendall. He glanced back over to Ricky's expecting eyes and waggling brows, James biting his lower lip. "I'll drop by your hotel?"

". . .Look, I need to talk it over with-"

"James, we're family! Family shares! And sharing _is _caring," Ricky exclaimed with a toothy smile and lick of the lips while James only gulped. He knew that, just didn't think his boyfriend was on that list. "Okay?"

". . .Okay."

* * *

Just as expected, Kendall was quiet when they checked in and went to their room, placing his suitcase down in the closet before moving to the bathroom. Sure Ricky and James bulshitted having fun and enjoying each others' company, James knew he got a few smiles from Kendall at that. But other members was a total 'no'. He already had far too many indirects about not providing any Diamond children if he's too busy 'buttfucking Kendall' and was _rushing _Kendall out the moment both of them had their fill of dinner.

James sat down on the bed and felt the sheets, smooth and soft as silk. Shame that they won't be used the way he liked and the brunet fell back into the soft mattress.

"Your family is nice, I don't know _what _your problem is!" Kendall shouted from the bathroom and James rolled his eyes.

"That's because you don't know them like I do!"

"Well _maybe_ if we went to more family get togethers, I'll get to know them and hate them just as much as you do. But for now, you're an ass," Kendall replied, walking out of the bathroom in just his black slacks, shirt and jacket with the tie thrown over his arm. James frowned but sighed.

"Whatever," James mumbled and Kendall glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"By the way, what were you and Ricky talking about?"

"W-What?" James stuttered, heart thumping fast.

"I saw you and Ricky talking. . .are you guys friends now?" Kendall asked, hopeful tone in his voice and James scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh. . .about Ricky-" James paused at the sound of knocking at the door, Kendall looking to the entrance with a confused expression.

"Who could that be?" he muttered, already walking to the door. James got onto his feet, nervously gripping and ungripping his hands. Kendall opened the door and stepped back, Ricky striding inside and kicking the door shut.

"Damn, already getting to it without me?" Ricky asked, pulling his shades off and tucking them into his pockets. Kendall covered his chest awkwardly with his arms before he looked over to James.

"What is he talking about?" Kendall asked and Ricky threw James a look.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me _what?_" Kendall asked and James moved over to the blond, eyes nervous.

"N-Nothing, baby-"

"You're looking _really_ sexy, Kendall~" Ricky purred, slowly backing Kendall up against the bed, ignoring James' nervous eyes. Kendall was beyond confused, fear coming on his face when he fell on the bed and Ricky still wasn't backing off.

"What are you doing?!" Kendall shouted, looking to James for some help but Ricky grabbed Kendall's chin, forcing the blond to look at him instead. Ricky gave a smile, thumb tapping over the lower lip.

"It's okay, baby. You just need to relax," Ricky purred and Kendall slapped his hand away.

"James, _what _is going on?"

". . .Well. . .I. . ." James was at a loss for words, wondering if maybe he could shoo Ricky out before he could say anything. Ricky's hand went down, fingertips grazing against Kendall's bare skin and Kendall jumped.

"Stop it!" he snapped and Ricky smirked.

"It's okay, baby. He said it's okay," Ricky said and Kendall looked back at James, eyebrows furrowed.

"You said_ this _was okay? What is_ this?_"

"Well I couldn't help but notice how intrigued you were about there being 'two' James'," Ricky murmured, the tip of his thumb brushing over Kendall's lower lip. "And I understand that you were promising my dear cousin a nice night of passion if he acted like a good boy, right?"

Kendall blushed, tearing his gaze away from Ricky for just a moment to look at James in shock.

"You _told _him?"

"That's not the point, baby," Ricky purred and turned Kendall back around to face him. "The _point _is, I'm curious about this pretty little mouth. . .this sexy little body and just how much it can take."

". . .And what makes you think I'll let the both of you fuck me?" Kendall asked with a raised eyebrow and low voice, James surprised that he managed to make his way back into the equation. Which meant Kendall was thinking about it, hell, the blond was still letting Ricky _touch _him and he hadn't already slapped Ricky and told him to get the hell out. Ricky chuckled, letting his hand go in between Kendall's legs and his palm brushed against Kendall's inner thigh. The blond shuddered, Ricky placing his forehead up against Kendall's and he let out a shuddered breath.

"Come on, don't tell me you're not slutty enough that you wouldn't want all the attention, all the pleasure of having the both of us fucking you?" Ricky breathed over Kendall's lips and the blond's eyes fluttered. "Come on, baby. Let's have our own little menage a tois, just for one night."

James bit the inside of his cheek, not sure if he wanted to go through with this if Ricky was going to be the one taking control. Kendall was _his _boyfriend, he wasn't going to let Ricky call the shots on this. But then Ricky turned around and looked at him, little smirk on his lips. "First, I just want to_. . .'watch'_," Ricky replied and crooked his finger in a 'come hither' motion. James blushed himself before slowly approaching the bed. He sat down, looking to Ricky for almost approval and his cousin nodded his head.

James felt Kendall turn his head, the blond leaning up to kiss James softly on the lips. Innocent and lightly nibbling along James' lower lip, Kendall's fingers threading through James' hair. James allowed himself to close his eyes and just forget that Ricky was there beside them, he just let himself melt against Kendall's mouth. His lips parted and found his tongue slipping through into the blond's mouth, tasting the sweet hint that was purely Kendall. Warm and wet, James' tongue moving to touch at all the little points that made Kendall moan weakly into mouth that James would swallow down with ease. He gave a grunt when he felt Kendall's fingers move down in between his legs, gently stroking at the growing bulge in his slacks.

James bit on Kendall's lower lip, earning a gasp from the blond and Kendall only squeezed his cock harder. His eyes only fluttered just a bit, seeing that Ricky had his teeth latched on Kendall's shoulder, Ricky playing with Kendall's chest and letting the pads of his thumbs run over the blond's nipples. James frowned, possessiveness flaring in his heart and he kissed Kendall even harder, teeth and tongue beginning to clash as James snaked a hand in between Kendall's legs to cup a feel. Kendall's grip in James' hair tightened, slowly rolling his hips into James' touch as he tried to stroke James through the material of the slacks and James' underwear. Kendall panted against James' mouth, James squeezing and stroking Kendall's cock through his own slacks and underwear. He gave a lick over Kendall's lips, nipping at them before he dove back for another kiss.

Kendall pulled back just a little bit, letting James get at his neck and James began to nip along his pulse point. He bit down hard, hearing Kendall cry out but the sound was muffled. James glanced up, eyes widening to find Kendall and Ricky now kissing, his cousin taking _full _advantage of the blond's mouth. His teeth gnawed and pulled on Kendall's lower lip, lips growing red and wet with little strands of saliva being broken every time Ricky dove back down to attack Kendall's mouth. Kendall's face was flushed, his skin was growing sweaty and hot and James could feel Kendall pulsing underneath his touch. His legs were spreading wider, needy moans gargling in Kendall's throat and his hand gripped James' cock tight as he squirmed in his spot.

Ricky pulled away, tapping Kendall's lower lip once again with his thumb. "Mouth good at kissing. . .let's see how good it is at sucking," he growled hungrily, giving Kendall's cheek a few soft slaps and Ricky looked at James. "Want to have a go at him first, Jamie?"

James frowned, tugging Kendall into his arms. The bottle green eyes looked up at him, blown and wide. Kendall leaned upwards, slowly unbuttoning each one of James' buttons on the white dress shirt, his lips latching onto the brunet's neck. Kendall kissed down James' chest, James leaning back and Ricky holding Kendall's hips as the blond trailed a tongue down James' stomach and swirled the tip of the wet muscle around James' navel. He dipped it in the space, James trying to fight back a laugh so Ricky wouldn't have something to tease him with and Kendall's fingers quickly undid James' button and zipper on his slacks. The blond rubbed James through his boxer-briefs, cock hard and aching to get out as Kendall gave kitten licks to the fabric.

"_F-Fuck, baby stop teasing~_" James panted and Kendall hummed against his cock, bottle green eyes turning to look at him and give a mischievous wink. Kendall fished James' cock out through the slit, James moaning at the skin on skin contact. Kendall's fingertips were calloused and gentle, rubbing up from the tip of James' swollen head and back down to fondle around his balls. Kendall leaned down, latching teeth and nibbling around the head before his mouth engulfed and took in all of James. James threw his head back, leaning back on one of his hands as the other tangled in Kendall's hair. He cocked his head over to the side, looking over at Ricky hungrily watching. Kendall slurped and sucked, tongue flat and on the underside of James' cock, his grip tight around the base.

Ricky fixed Kendall's lower half til he was lying across his lap, letting his hands roam over Kendall's back and patted Kendall ass. Ricky looked up to James with a smile. "Sucks good, doesn't he?" he asked, Kendall hollowing his cheeks and James felt the tip of his cock hit the back of the blond's throat. Kendall gave another roll of his balls, the tip of his tongue feeling along James' slit. "Damn that's hot. . ." Ricky purred, fingers wrapping around the brim of Kendall's pants. Kendall pulled his mouth off James' cock with a loud 'pop', giving kitten licks to the shaft as he stroked James' thigh. James watched him through lidded eyes, throbbing and pulsing in Kendall's hand just ready to burst.

He was shaken for a moment from the sound of Kendall giving a weak cry, looking down to the blond that suddenly developed a vice grip around his cock. He then looked to Ricky, eyes widening to find that his cousin had got Kendall's pants and underwear off of him. He positioned Kendall onto his knees and rolled to the side, hands gripping Kendall's thighs as he let his tongue run down Kendall's spine and through his cheeks, circling around his hole. Kendall ducked his head, James knew that Kendall loved that sensation and that feeling, watching Kendall scrunch his face and lips part to give a heavy pant.

"Keep sucking him, baby," Ricky said with a kiss to Kendall's spine and the blond pulled his lower lip in between his teeth. Kendall leaned forward, top teeth grazing over James' sensitive head before taking it all into his mouth once more. "That's it, baby. Just like that," Ricky said with a toothy grin and glanced over to James. "Go on, Jamie. Tell him how much a good little cocksucker he is," Ricky said and James blushed. He wasn't a person for talking during sex, usually him and Kendall would be too into it to exchange any words at all, only heavy grunts and moans.

James tangled his fingers in Kendall's sweating hair, the blond's eyes looking up to him so lusting and dark. "You like this?" James barely whispered, fingernails scraping Kendall's scalp. Kendall blinked and pulled off of James' cock with a pop, strand of spit connecting the red lips to the tip of the head. Kendall smiled, giving a kiss to James' member and flattened his tongue against the slit before giving a little lap.

"Love it~" he purred and James smirked. He heard Ricky scoff, maybe wasn't dirty enough for him, but James tried to just ignore it. He pulled Kendall up into his arms, trailing his fingers down Kendall's heated spine until he reached the blond's entrance. He pressed the pads of his fingers down, Ricky got him _soaked_ and Kendall cooed. James' eyes flickered over to his cousin, watching the two with hungry eyes.

"Well are you going to do it or should I?" Ricky asked cockily and James growled. He continued to press, sinking a finger into the tight heat and Kendall moaned quietly. His fingers moved into James' hair, stroking softly while James crooked a finger up and the tip stroked against the inner walls.

"Another. Put another one in," Kendall breathed, Ricky taking his finger and traced it around the edge of Kendall's lips, pink and parted. He chuckled lightly. "Little slut, aren't you? Bet you don't even need to get stretched. Want a cock in you now, huh?" Ricky growled out, tapping the tips of his fingers against Kendall's lips. James licked his own, pulling the first finger back just enough to wriggle a second one in and scissor the blond between them. Kendall closed his eyes, let his head fall back into the sheets as Ricky dragged his fingers down his chest and his stomach, light to the touch. Ricky crooked his head a bit, just enough so he could watch Kendall beginning to rock back on James' fingers, the digits sinking in and out, back and forth.

"Damn that's hot," Ricky murmured, his eyes flickering up to James' still expression. "You get to fuck this any time you want?"

"He's not an object, Ricky," James hissed, earning a keening whine from Kendall as he pressed up against the blond's prostate. Kendall writhed, Ricky tugging his dick out through the slit in his boxer-briefs and took Kendall's hand to wrap fingers around the heated shaft. He worked Kendall's wrist in his own, sliding the blond's fingers up and down his shaft as Kendall fucked himself down on James' fingers. It shouldn't have caught James off by surprise that much to see Kendall twist his body enough to take Ricky into his mouth and lick around the leaking head, but James felt a little twitch in his stomach with two fighting emotions.

Extreme jealousy.

And extreme lust.

James pushed in a third finger and Kendall gagged around Ricky's dick, James knowing he was pressing up against that bundle of nerves in the blond. Ricky took his dick, pulled it from Kendall's red lips and gave it a slap against Kendall's cheek as the blond breathed hot and gripped around for something to hold. James continued to push up and rub along the inner walls and tight heat, shuddering out a breath of how tight Kendall was and how _eager _he wanted to feel the blond clenching around his own dick nice and snug.

He pulled his fingers from Kendall's hole, figuring he stretched the blond good enough and spat in his hand. "Who gets to go at him first?" Ricky asked and James frowned, slicking his own dick up.

"Me."

"No fair, you stretched him."

"And _you _ate him out," James snapped, pulling Kendall up onto his hands and knees. Kendall pushed his sweating bangs out of his face, looking up at Ricky with sultry eyes before over his shoulder at James grabbing his hips and positioning himself. He felt James' cock slide up between his cheeks and over the hole, pushing lightly and Kendall dropped his head to moan and try to push back on it. His head was pulled back up by his hair, bottle green eyes shooting up to look at Ricky smiling down at him and slap the head against the blond's lower lip.

"It's not going to suck itself," Ricky quipped with a crude smirk, smearing pre-come over Kendall's lower lip. He parted them slightly but his mouth fell open in a gasp from James pushing in. Ricky took the opportunity, thrusting forward and gripping his fingers in Kendall's sweating locks. He pushed the blond's head downdowndown, until his nose was among the dark curls settled around the base of Ricky's member. Kendall scrunched his eyes tight and breathed through his nose, feeling himself get stretched from James' girth pushing until the brunet's hips were still against his ass. James' big hand moved over his spine, soothing and trying to make Kendall relaxed and Ricky finally pulled his hips back enough for Kendall to cough out a breath, strand of saliva connecting his dick with his wet lips.

"Ready?" James asked and Kendall swallowed. He wrapped his arms around Ricky's kneeling thighs.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Kendall breathed out, grazing his teeth over Ricky's sensitive flesh. Ricky shuddered out a breath himself, pulling off his shirt and trailed his fingers down his stomach to settle back in Kendall's hair. Kendall sucked around the head of Ricky's cock, James thrusting forward and gave a grunt. Kendall clenched around him like a vice, warm and slick and he didn't want to admit it but it was _so fucking hot _watching the blond suck Ricky off while doing it. Kendall's back was clenched from trying to keep himself up on his elbows, and every moan that Kendall would try to reverberate out his throat would be muffled, gagged and wet from Ricky thrusting down his throat just far enough.

Kendall's skin was growing pinker and sweating harder, James leaning back just a bit so he could watch himself slide in and out of the clenched muscle. "He feel good, Jamie?" he heard Ricky purr and James pulled his lower lip in between his teeth.

"Feels _great_."

Ricky chuckled, tilting Kendall's head back and continued to softly thrust forward, his thumb wiping the bit of spit that fell from the corner of Kendall's mouth. "Getting fucked in the mouth and up the ass, aren't you a little slut tonight?" Ricky cooed and Kendall only moaned around his cock. "It's hot, isn't it James?"

James began to pick up speed, skin on skin slapping beginning to sound and Kendall began to make cut off moans and 'ooha-_ahhhs_' from around Ricky's cock. He licked his suddenly dry lips, adjusting his grip on Kendall's hips and admiring the mark he had made with his hands from holding on for too long. "Fuck yeah it is," James murmured and plowed forward, Kendall pulling off of Ricky to croak out a moan and a pleasured sob. Ricky smiled. "I can think of something we can do that's even hotter than this."

James crooked a sweating eyebrow, watching Ricky pull himself from Kendall's mouth with a strand of spit connecting his bobbing member to Kendall's mouth. "Get out of him, cousin," Ricky said with a smirk and James blushed. He pulled out, watching Kendall's hole constrict around nothing, red and swollen. Ricky pulled Kendall up onto his knees and the two fell back, Ricky on the mattress and Kendall above him. "Now lie down in front of us on your back and scoot in as close as you can," Ricky instructed and James grumbled but did as his cousin said. He scooted in close, his legs draped over Ricky's and Kendall on top of them both, Ricky holding the blond up by his hips. James watched as Ricky took his cock, pressed it up against Kendall's entrance and inside the warmth. Kendall threw his head back, moan falling from his lips as Ricky began to buck up and fuck into him, Kendall's bangs bouncing up and down with every little breathy and needy whine.

"I'm supposed to be enjoying this?" James asked with a growl, feeling his cock twitch with want. Okay, he might have been enjoying this _a little_, wasn't like he could watch Kendall get fucked by anyone any day. Watch how Kendall took it, watch every little facial twitch and mouth fall to moan and pant and _beg _for more. Kendall's cock was hard up against his stomach, red and leaking and James knew the blond was trying to fight touching himself. James' hands went up, smoothing them up and down Kendall's thighs nice and slow. Kendall's head jolted back down, watching James as Ricky seemed to fuck into him faster and faster, balls slapping against his ass and the room smelling of sweat and sex.

"Didn't mention how _tight _he was, _fuck~_" Ricky moaned and pulled Kendall down, the blond rolling his hips and gave a shaky breath. "Ready to join, Jamie?" Ricky asked, pulling Kendall back just a little bit and James stared with uncertainty. He looked up at Kendall, the blond's eyes fluttering and only trying to catch his breath before looking back at his cousin. He gulped and slid closer, taking his own member and began to press up, squeezing himself into Kendall's entrance along with Ricky. Kendall moaned, Ricky's hand rubbing up and down his sides as James continued to press up more and more.

"Fuck!" Kendall cursed, James stopping halfway sheathed inside. It was a tight fit, _extremely _tight fit but _god _it just looked so hot and it felt so _good._

"B-Baby? You okay?" James stuttered out and Kendall took in a few deep breaths, sinking down further and wincing.

"Didn't know you _both _fucking me at the same time was part of the plan," Kendall breathed and James bit his lower lip. "Just go slow," Kendall murmured, bracing himself on his arms while Ricky grabbed hold of his hips once again. James swallowed, thrusting up nice and slow the same time Ricky pulled his hips back. The slide in felt so erotic, the knowledge of Kendall being stretched out for them _both _made James' breath quicken. Kendall's eyes were scrunched nice and tight, Ricky fucking into him as James pulled his hips back like they were both taking turns.

Taking turns thrusting up into Kendall, what a caring family value.

"Faster," Kendall panted and Ricky gave a low chuckle. James growled, thrusting up faster than his cousin could manage and both must have hit that sweet spot dead on since Kendall gave a high pitched squeal. "_Fuck yesyesyes,_" Kendall growled in his throat, Ricky bucking up the same time James was. It was growing to feel like a competition, who could make Kendall come undone first? Who could get Kendall screaming their name out like they were his god, who's moans and whimpers and '_yesyesfaster__**faster!**_'s did they belong to, who could make Kendall claw at the bedsheets trying to keep his voice down so all the neighboring rooms don't hear what they were doing, scream at the top of his lungs until his vocal chords grew hoarse. James gritted his teeth, reaching his hand out to wrap fingers around Kendall's member and pump it in time with their thrusts hitting the blond's prostate dead on.

Kendall keened, his entire body a scarlet tint with a shine of sweat as James tugged and flicked his thumb over Kendall's tip. Ricky groaned, bucking his hips up more and more, desperate to feel Kendall squeezing around him and he panted out a gasp. "Enjoying the view, Jamie?" Ricky purred and James had absolutely no idea what his cousin was even talking about until he glanced downwards. From his position, he had the _perfect _view of both of their cocks sliding up into Kendall, in and out, Kendall's hole constricting _wonderfully_. He didn't expect himself to, but James threw his head back and moaned, tightness in his stomach as he grabbed Kendall's thighs and held him down. He could feel himself releasing, Kendall letting out a pretty breath as he was filled more than before, James feeling his semen trickling down his softening length. Ricky groaned, lifting Kendall up just a bit so he could slide out himself and Kendall slumped forward onto James.

Kendall's dick was sandwiched between them, the blond lazily kissing James up his jaw and down his throat. James complied, sucking on Kendall's lower lip as he dragged his fingertips down Kendall's spine. Ricky moved to the side of them as Kendall moved up and looked at the other brunet's still hard length. Kendall took it in his hands, licking off the few little drops of James' come from Ricky's shaft. Ricky moaned, dragging his fingers through Kendall's hair as the blond sucked and licked him clean, rolling his balls between his fingers for extra measure.

"Help your boyfriend out, James. For being such a good little boy," Ricky purred and James swallowed, grabbing hold of Kendall's cock and stroked him up and down, pumping him in a lazy rhythm. Kendall moaned, James' eyes watching how Kendall's stomach constricted and his chest rose with each heavy breath, the hollow of his cheeks as he swallowed as much of Ricky as he could down his throat. Kendall began to roll and rock his hips back and forth, James' length still inside him with a sticky mess starting to slip down James' thighs and onto the bedsheets. Ricky gave a loud grunt and pulled Kendall's head back, the blond's mouth popping off Ricky's dick with a loud noise. Ricky fisted his cock, holding Kendall's sweating hair as he pumped out of rhythm and swore. James pumped in time with his cousin, sloppy and watching in anticipation as Kendall's eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted. His tongue came out, waiting and wanting and Ricky groaned as he seed shot out and sloshed over Kendall's cheekbones. Kendall moaned, James feeling the blond releasing over his working fist as Ricky painted the blond's face white.

Kendall's tongue darted out, licking off the white substance and Ricky dragged his thumb over his skin, pushing his semen towards his mouth to suck and lick clean.

"Such a good fuck," Ricky murmured, bending down and gave Kendall a quick peck on his lips. James sat up, pulling Kendall gently up and off of him. The blond winced a bit from the movement, James just remembering that Kendall was probably going to be sore for _a while _from that stretch Ricky and him gave. James looked back at his cousin smiling cheeky at them both while grabbing his clothes to quickly put on. "Well, I need to be off. Got to catch a plane back to LA, you know us stars never get to have time off," Ricky bragged and James only frowned at him. "And don't worry, Jamie. This will be our little secret, yeah?"

"Just get out so we can clean up," James grumbled and Ricky clucked his tongue, looking over at Kendall. The blond was lying on his stomach, his eyes resting and taking in slow breaths. Ricky smiled before he glanced back at his cousin.

"Good catch you got, cousin."

James looked over at the blond himself and smiled, letting his fingers gently run through Kendall's hair.

"Yeah, I know. . .he's wonderful."

"Such a lovey dovey sap you are," Ricky teased and James shot him a look. His cousin chuckled, pulling on his shirt and smoothed a hand through his sexed up hair. "See you at the next reunion, Jamie. Maybe we can talk about having a threeway fuck with toys."

"In your dreams, Ricky."

"After what we did, I'm _definitely _going to be dreaming about it," Ricky cooed with a wink and James balled his hands into fists. Ricky gave a wave of his hand before he turned and escorted himself out of their room. It was after Ricky closed the door behind him did Kendall turn and rustle the bedsheets, giving a groan as he moved.

"You okay, baby?" James asked and Kendall winced.

"Doubt it. I need a soak," Kendall murmured and James gave him a gentle smile. He crouched down, pulling Kendall into his arms and picked him up off the bed bridal style. Kendall held onto James tight as the brunet walked the two of them into the bathroom where the bath awaited. "Your cousin is kind of an ass, by the way."

"I told you."

"But that was the _hottest _thing we've ever done," Kendall breathed with a satisfied smile and James rolled his eyes.

"If I knew you got so hot over threesomes and twin-like cousins, I would have suggested Ricky a long time ago."

"Really?"

"No."

Kendall laughed, leaning up to peck James on the cheek. "You know I'll always love you more, James."

"I love you too, baby. . .come on, let's take a nice little bath. Just the _two _of us."


End file.
